


warm body

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, M/M, Vampire AU, not graphic but there is, some violence, vampire, vampire tsukki, yama is a slightly magical being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Yamaguchi learns that there is a whole other world out there, filled with people who live among humans. He can see them, whereas most cannot. And then, he learns that his best friend is a vampire.A vampire who had never drunk from a living human.





	warm body

Yamaguchi was quite familiar with the fables in stories that were read to him at a young age. Fairies and werewolves and vampires. But what he didn’t know was that they actually existed, living in the same neighborhoods and attending the same schools. Apparently, there was a set of rules that kept them from showing their true selves to regular humans. But after years of being shielded from this world, he was finally sat down at his own kitchen table, on his 18th birthday, and told that his mother had been a fairy, something akin to a witch. She had magic powers and could fly, but lived a short life after succumbing to human sickness. But that was so long ago.

And the reason he was told this was because they had hoped their son would be born without the magic from his mother. But alas, he was gifted with the power of sight and low-level magic. Human blood coursed through his veins, thanks to his father. But he could see the fable world and control some things thanks to his mother.

Soon after this talk, after it had finally sunk in, Yamaguchi saw things that he hadn’t before. And it was always at night. Shadows too big to be just dogs, smoke that couldn’t be from a fire, sounds that weren’t human. It was about two weeks after this that Yamaguchi finally caved and while sitting on his friend’s bed, everything came spilling out.

After his rant, Tsukkishima just stared at him, silent. The freckled boy worried that he came off as crazy, and he was about to lose a close friend. But before he could open his mouth to apologize, Tsukki leaned toward him and lowered the collar of his shirt. Two small dots decorated his otherwise clean, white skin. And then it suddenly clicked. His best friend, who he had known since he was young, was apart of the world he had just learned about. How could he have missed this?

So many questions came spilling out, his mouth moving faster than his brain. Tsukki just smiled and chuckled.

“How could you not have known? I never tire or sleep at away matches, and I never made any effort to actually cover the bite.”

“But...you age.”

“Vampires now aren’t like the ones in stories. Over the generations, our kind has evolved to age with the humans we surround ourselves with. Recluses and vampire exclusive communities don’t age, but my family has chosen to live amongst humans.” He explained it like it was common knowledge as if Yamaguchi should have known this already. 

He sat back, leaning into the pillows behind him. Tsukki acted as if this was just a regular conversation, returning to the homework splayed out in front of them. But the boy had one more question.

“Do you...do you drink blood?” The words rushed out of his mouth, and he immediately regretted the question. He didn’t want to know the answer.

But again, his friend took it in stride. “We have to, at least once a week. Preferably every day, but the blood supply isn’t always full. We can eat some human foods, such as red meat. But blood gives us the most nutrients.” He turned to Yamaguchi once more.

“But I’ve never drunk straight from a warm body.”

For the rest of the night and most of the week, those words stuck to Yama. They hung in the air. He watched the other people who hung around his friend in class. He could clearly see that they were also vampires. They didn’t try to hide the bite because normal people could not see them anyway. But Yamaguchi did.

Their third year passed by quickly, Yamaguchi being deemed captain and Tsukki becoming the best middle blocker on the team. The pair grew closer as Yama learned more of the world that had opened up to him and always went to Tsukkishima with any questions. By the time University rolled around, the two were close to inseparable. Nobody knew why.

It had happened at the week-long training camp. The third years spent all their time teaching and training younger players from different schools, spending from the crack of dawn until late at night out of the court. The lot was bone-tired, shuffling to their beds and most of them passing out as soon as their head hit the pillow. Yamaguchi knew Tsukki was going to be spending the night reading up for the maths exams next week. He turned to face him and say goodnight when he noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and the panicked expression on his face. Not wanting to stir the rest of the team, he reached out to him, whispering his worries. Tsukki motioned to the door and they quickly and quietly got up, heading out.

The taller boy ducked into the first closet he saw and pulled his friend in with him. When the door was locked behind them, he turned to Yama, looking more desperate than ever, the worst he had ever seen him.

“I...I need blood.” He panted. The fact that it had been more than a week since his last fill and they had spent every day working out took a toll on the vampire’s body. Yama knew that his friend wouldn’t last the bus ride home tomorrow without any; he knew what he had to do.

He removed his shirt, gripping it tightly. He tilted his head, exposing tanned, freckled flesh. 

“U-use me.” He mumbled, averting his eyes. Without another word, Tsukki’s instincts overtook him. Fangs became visible and Yamaguchi only got a glimpse of them before they were sunk into his neck. He had expected unbearable pain and burning, but it was nothing like that. When his skin broke, it felt like two small pricks, and instead of a burn, it was warmth; steadily growing warmth. Yamaguchi sighed into the feeling, unconsciously dropping his shirt and clutching to Tsukki’s waist for support. His mind went cloudy, the bite feeling good, pleasurable for him almost. And then it happened. After several minutes of feeling this way, his body betrayed him.

He moaned.

Tsukki pulled his fangs out, wiping away stray blood with the back of his hand. Yama cried out at the loss of warmth. Tsukki’s eyes were clouded, but he wasn’t as far gone as Yamaguchi, who gripped him even tighter than before, leaning in to gain just a little bit of the lost warmth back. He was pushed against the door, his friend ushering him into his shirt and out the door, into the dim hallway. The captain stumbled, still trying to attach himself to Tsukki. Eventually, after almost falling face-first into the floor, Tsukki lifted him easily and carried him back to their beds. 

After that night, Tsukki feeding off of his friend became a common occurrence. Before school, before and after matches, when they were in either’s room, alone. Yamaguchi was Tsukki’s favorite snack and his only. College came and they ended up attending the same university, rooming together as well. The feedings eventually included fevered kisses, desperate and full of need. Yamaguchi blamed it on the feeling that came with every bite, and the two never discussed it outside the feedings. 

That was until Tsukki got caught up in class, which left Yamaguchi to walk to their dorm alone. It was close to ten at night, the sky dark and cloudy, threatening rain. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He thought he saw shadows out of the corner of his eye, following him, but chalked it up to wind. But of course, it wasn’t. 

The first vampire came up behind him, wrapping one arm around his neck and placing his other hand on his mouth. The second appeared in front of him from the fog, baring his fangs.

Yama couldn’t cry out, couldn’t scream for help. He was powerless against these supernatural beings. And when the first set of fangs sunk into him, he nearly passed out. 

“So sweet, just like how you smelled. Only better.” The man sucked harder, ripping more skin and bruising the surrounding area. This wasn’t the warmth Tsukki gave him.

Before the attacker could take too much, he was ripped from his neck and thrown to the ground in front of him. The vampire behind Yamaguchi released the boy and tried to run, but a flash of blonde hair stopped him, tossing him into the woods like he was just a baseball. Yama crumpled to the ground, drained. Tsukki picked him up, speaking to him but none of the words made sense. He could feel his blood trickling down his neck, and watched it stain Tsukki’s shirt. His fingers went to the spot and looked up.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He muttered before closing his eyes and succumbing to the dark.

***

He woke up in his room, in his own bed. It was still dark outside and the room was quiet. He would have thought he was alone if it wasn’t for the person standing at the side of the bed. And when he shifted, hands went to his face. Worried eyes met his own, scanning his face.

“You scared me, Yamaguchi. I didn’t think you’d come back.” Tsukki engulfed him in his arms, tucking his face into the side of his neck that wasn’t wrapped in gauze. The boy immediately felt relaxed, arms reaching out to return the embrace. They stayed like this for a while, Tsukki eventually climbing into bed with him to make the boy more comfortable. Before sleep could pull him back under, Yamaguchi looked up.

“Tsukki...I-I love you.”

The blond placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey? wanna continue this. lemme know if i should


End file.
